


Take More of Me

by jyanchabin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Lots of It, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bin is sad, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of lyrical references, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, but hakyeon saves him, but trust me it's pretty intimate, cheeky bartender!sanghyuk, martinis, sexy dancefloor shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanchabin/pseuds/jyanchabin
Summary: Hongbin tries to mask his underlying misery with dull familiarity, drinking at the same damn bar of his regular nightclub every week in order to sense the faintest feigned feeling of happiness, with little success.But it only takes a captivating stranger who approaches him at said bar to change absolutely everything. And god, Cha Hakyeon might just be the best thing he’s ever tasted.(Heavily inspired by the lyrics of ‘Love Me Do’.)





	Take More of Me

**Author's Note:**

> so... this has been a long time coming.
> 
> a huge thanks to all those who have helped in the process of making this!! no doubt i would've gone crazy without you all!

 

 

 

It’s a pretty unspectacular evening for Hongbin to be settled into his go-to bar for the evening, the dull vibrancy of the nightclub feigning to occupy his fleeting attention. All of it was so commonplace to him by now; he knew every stool, every cubicle, every crack and stain on the walls by heart, having wasted his humble earnings here more than he’d ever like to admit.

 

It’s a familiar, monotonous and rather uninspiring environment. Yet Hongbin likes it this way. He thrives on its consistency, the only sense of security he can count on in his life.

 

Why did he choose to drink down his woes away? Ask any man and they would give you the exact same reason. Hongbin’s would be no exception, although he always chose to relish in his self-cocooned isolation. Better that than the risk of spilling his tainted guts onto a stranger who would barely fathom his clumsily-spoken words, anyway.

 

He simply wanted to forget.   _Always_ wanted to forget.

 

Despite his extensive history with the place, seldom interacts with anyone in this eccentric hubbub of wild, escapist-seeking animals, often ebbing and flowing like tumultuous, uncontrollable waves of faces; some are instantly recognisable, others completely foreign to him.

 

All of them are out of their minds, blissfully free from conviction like he wished to be.

 

In spite of being here every Friday night, residing in the very same spot to order the very same drink, he doesn’t dare to be swept into the tide, become drowned into their mindless influence.

 

Don’t even get him _started_ on the rare occasions in which he’s actually encountered a face, a person desirable enough to him; his foolish mind entertaining, even for a moment, the slightest chance of them sharing some mutual attraction, the same craving for things to go beyond this place.

 

But it never does. Nothing ever blossoms from such feelings, and Hongbin has been here long enough and far too much to know that.

 

So instead, he occupies one of the seats on the neon-lit bar. The third from the left is his preferred choice, but tonight he’s seated right in the centre, eyeing how the bartender’s features are complemented by its fluorescent, turquoise hue. He flashes him an all-knowing smile that makes cute crinkles form around his russet eyes; eyes that are probably tinged with sympathy too, even if he’ll never openly voice it. Sanghyuk knows him far too well to divulge into that.

 

Hongbin makes things quick.

 

“The usual, Sanghyuk-ah.”

 

“Coming right up, hyung!”

 

A small sigh escapes Hongbin once Sanghyuk leaves the bar in a flurry, rushing to concoct his alcoholic beverage in haste. As usual, he gets a sudden urge to look around, anxiously tap his fingers on the table, check his phone... Just _something_ to distract him from this lack of companionship, because he doesn't want to acknowledge it. He never does.

 

He likes Sanghyuk. He’s good company, always a laugh. But he’s simply paid to be here. Nothing more.

 

If it weren’t for that, Hongbin knows that they probably wouldn’t have met, never would’ve become ‘friends’, he might even dare say. Friends on a surface level, at least.

 

Their meeting here three years ago was purely circumstantial, if you had asked Sanghyuk. Hongbin on the other hand was practically a second-hand relic, an un-detachable limb associated to the club at this point, having spilt far too much of his youth and money into this place over the years, never quite having cleaned up the mess afterwards.

 

Though the thought terrifies him, he’s glad he has found _someone_ in Sanghyuk. It’s better than having nothing at all, like he’s grown accustomed to.

 

“Here ya go.”

 

Sanghyuk’s words interject his train of thought, along with a familiar-looking martini glass delicately being placed in front of him. Hongbin voices his thanks then hands him two tattered 10,000 won notes (he’d never bothered checking the price of the drink even up to now), receiving a decent amount of change in return that is promptly shoved into his leather jacket pocket.

 

“Hope you enjoy it,” Sanghyuk ribs playfully, earning a dimpled grin from Hongbin.

 

“Thank you, you know I won’t.”

 

Hongbin takes a small sip of the liquid, grimacing at the obnoxiously artificial grape flavour that invades his tongue, along with the subsequent burning sensation it leaves on his taste buds. There’s the faintest of laughter over the blaring club music from the other side of the bar - of course Sanghyuk had been watching him. He swears he _lives_ for that moment, every time Hongbin is here.

 

Yet the humour the bartender derives from his own suffering is oddly endearing. It feels good to see him smiling.

 

He’s just thankful that the acidic taste will die down eventually, after a few sips.

 

 

✽

 

 

There comes a point where the taste eventually becomes too much - where the urge to put down the glass, curse himself for buying it in the first place and to pour its contents over someone else’s head collectively override what it was worth. He ends up settling on the former two though, returning the glass to the furnished wooden surface of the bar and softy puffing out his cheeks out in defeat.

 

After a brief, contemplative pause, his finger begins tracing the rim of his martini glass absentmindedly - losing himself to a simplistic gesture from his boredom and loneliness that he fails to register the sound of someone scuffling into the seat next to him. He’s far too occupied in feeling this liquidised sand against his fingertip to even bother glancing to his side; perhaps it’s intrigue formed the faintest sense of intoxication, but he finds himself transfixed by such an action. Comically so, for something so seemingly insignificant.

 

It is only when the stranger opens his mouth does that he finally catches Hongbin’s attention.

 

“Um… Excuse me?”

 

The tone is delicate, even slightly anxious-sounding, given their current arrangement. And yet in spite of this, it might easily be one of the most radiant sounds Hongbin’s ever heard coming out of another person’s mouth. He immediately glances up its origin.

 

To say that his eyes are greeted by the greatest assault to his senses would be a grave understatement.

 

He is overwhelmed by the visage of a rather sharply-dressed man, clad in a rich, byzantium-coloured tuxedo with black hair stylishly dishevelled and dangling just above his eyebrows. He stares directly back at him, one arm resting against the bar, the other rather casually on his hip. His skin is practically a dazzling bronze, mingled together with the azure light surrounding them in a way that makes him look astounding.

 

The sight alone is enough to leave Hongbin parched and gasping for air.

 

“...Y-Yes?”

 

He knows he sounds so feeble, so insecure in comparison, but he doesn’t give a fuck. When a man as stunning as _him_ decides to accompany him in such a place, it could easily leave anyone’s entire body trembling.

 

Hongbin furrows his brow in suspicion and uncertainty. “Can I… Help you, sir?”

 

The stranger replies equally as sweetly as before:

 

“You looked pretty sad. I thought you might need some company… Mind if I join you?”

 

That _certainly_ wasn’t the response Hongbin was expecting - one utterly saturated in sincerity that it explosively pierces through him like an arrow to the heart. It has him forming a lump in his throat. Perhaps it’s the sensation of his heart jumping into it, for this might be the first time, quite possibly _ever_ since someone has bothered to give him attention here, to actually _notice_ the visible signs of anguish buried behind his instinctively plastic, passive smiles.

 

“I… Would love you to,” Hongbin beams, albeit breathlessly. “That would be- yes, yes perfectly fine. Yes. Although, you’ve technically already joined me, n-not that I’m complaining or anything-”

 

He always been the type to ramble far too much when nervous. Thankfully, the other man saves his shame and takes it in his stride, flashing a gleaming, gentle smile of his own at Hongbin’s starstruck waffling.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you beforehand…”

 

Suddenly the gap between their seats is a little less apparent, outer thighs brushing against each other as the outsider leans forward, getting closer to Hongbin.

 

“What’s your name, might I ask?”

 

Even such a simple question takes a few seconds for him to compute, his mind instead overflowing with infinite possibilities.

 

“L-Lee Hongbin,” he stammers “... And yours?”

 

“Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hongbin-ssi...”

 

Now that he finally has a name to match to that mesmerising face, his frantic heartbeat can start to settle down.

 

Right until Hakyeon outstretches his hand for Hongbin’s taking, that is.

 

“Ahhh- y-you too, Hakyeon-ssi!” he blurts out rather quickly, teeth bared obnoxiously as the best response he can muster to the other man’s hand clasps his own. He renders what should be the briefest, friendliest of  handshakes into the most overwhelming, intimate of touches.

 

Suddenly, the light surrounding them is a much welcomed deterrent of the blatant shade of crimson now creeping onto Hongbin’s cheeks.

 

It was definitely _just_ because of the alcohol, right?

 

When their hands depart, there is the faintest sense of emptiness felt within Hongbin - one that etches itself into the back of his mind, as much as he’d hate for it to surface, become a reality. His hand reluctantly retreats to his lap, awaiting Hakyeon’s next move, because Lord knows he’s not in a fit enough position to be initiating anything right now.

 

The same hand that had touched him moments before suddenly rises, summoning Sanghyuk over to their place on the bar in the presence of them both - so self-assured in his nature that Hongbin can’t help admire him, wondering just what the hell this Hakyeon is planning on doing now.

 

“Bartender,” he begins “Get this fine gentleman another martini, please. One that he’ll _actually_ enjoy this time...”

 

Hongbin doesn’t miss that playful glance of his attached to that, heartstrings jolting.

 

Sanghyuk’s positively beaming in his own right at the sight of the pair - crinkled, warm eyes reemerging.

 

“No a problem sir, any particular flavour?”

 

“Hmm… Cherry please, my favourite.”

 

“Splendid choice - and anything for yourself?”

 

“It’s fine, we’ll be sharing.”

 

Hongbin’s eyes enlarge exponentially at the statement.

 

“ _Perfect_ , I won’t be a moment.”

 

If not for the obnoxiously loud club music, Hongbin would almost certainly have heard Sanghyuk’s chortles at his expression. They were already resounding in his head as he sighs.

 

“Hakyeon-ssi,” Hongbin begins in his startled state, loud enough to be heard, “There’s was honestly no need for you to do that for me, I-”

 

“Look,” Hakyeon interrupts. “I could see how bored you were of that drink. Hell you were _playing_ with it, not drinking it. Consider it my gift to you, um…”

 

A momentary pause.

 

“Wait, how old are you Hongbin-ssi? Are you younger than me?”

 

Much to his surprise, he is already willing to drop formalities.

 

“Well uh, I was born in ‘93, so...”

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Hakyeon laughs slightly. “Okay- you definitely are then, yes! I was born in 1990. And please, call me Hakyeon-hyung.”

 

“I… Well in that case, thank you hyung, seriously...”

 

His stability is hanging by a thread at this point. A dangerously thin, fragile one at that.

 

Once Hakyeon’s drink for them arrives, Sanghyuk gives Hongbin an all-knowing, snidey little smirk whilst suggestively wiggling his eyebrows, causing Hongbin to audibly groan in distaste. Once again, he owes gratitude to the blaring techo ringing in his ears in this current moment, undoubtedly making his partner for the night fail to notice his audible frustration.

 

Sanghyuk promptly leaves the drink on the table, snickering away like a mischievous little toddler.

 

He then notices just one straw floating in the drink between them.

 

“Aish, this kid I swear-”

 

“It’s okay Hongbin-ah,” Hakyeon chuckles heartily. Hongbin had been glad to somehow hear _that_ laugh at least. “We can manage. You start.”

 

Hongbin registers his words, swallowing his dried throat from all the shouting and obeys him immediately, reaching out to remove the straw from the newer martini glass, fashioned much like that of the abandoned, forlorn one beside him.

 

Clasping at the bottom of it, it triggers the vividly vibrant red liquid inside to splash around, though its movement becomes even more fervent when his porcelain fingers are captured by the embrace of a softer, darker hand. One that coils itself around Hongbin’s own as the glass is drawn up to his slightly quivering lips. The faintest gasp snakes its way out of him at Hakyeon’s touch.

 

Hakyeon’s tone is low, faintly commanding. “Come on, drink up.”

 

Hongbin can do nothing but comply.

 

There’s a burning glare shared between them - Hongbin’s gaze transfixed upon Hakyeon’s, immersing himself into his eyes as he gradually takes some of the crimson liquid into his mouth, down his throat, completely into his system. Hakyeon stares at him the entire time, not daring to break their connection once, even groaning faintly at the sight of Hongbin swallowing down the drink, the very enticing convulsions his neck makes. It’s enough to have him chewing at his lower lip wantonly.

 

The glass is lowered back onto the bar with such delicacy, despite their heated visual exchange. “Now me…”

 

Hakyeon is the one to grab the base of the glass this time, grinning at the feel of Hongbin’s hand encasing it in his own almost immediately. They happen to catch each other’s eyes again, smiling unabashedly, nearly chuckling at the alluring absurdity of this all; how they have been able to turn such a ritualistic act of drinking into such a gruelling, deliciously torturous tease for one another on both ends.

 

But there is something shared in the way they look at each other that just channels, _screams_ out their innermost desires for the other man; silent communication that doesn’t need spelling out. They knew precisely what they wanted between them.

 

As the glass is tipped towards Hakyeon, Hongbin takes his own turn to relish just how oddly erotic the sight of him is this way, their stares remaining transfixed onto one another until Hakyeon suddenly, slowly closes his eyes, fluttering shut with bliss once the concoction touches his tongue. He is sure that he is merely relishing the flavour, but it’s a look that captivates Hongbin, has him letting out an instinctive gasp from the sight of his visible euphoria; sheer pleasure illuminating across his face.

 

He wants it ingrained into his mind for as long as he lives. _He_ wants to be the cause.

 

That grasp around the glass - around Hakyeon’s hand - becomes tighter whilst they move it back towards the table, not yet letting go and instead savouring the feeling of their hands on one another. Hongbin feels so alive in the moment, feels as if he owes so much to the man before him -  a man so different from the others that occupy this bar that practically raised him into the man he is today.

 

Hakyeon glimmers amongst them as a radiant rarity, like a diamond.

 

He would like to think Hakyeon feels the same way about him, from the captivatingly entranced look he is reciprocating right back at him.

 

Suspended in the air for what seems like an indefinite lapse of time, the glass finally descends onto the bar, now drained of its juices as their gazes reconnect.

 

“...Don’t just stare at me long and hard,” Hongbin complains, his coy, cocky demand rewarding him with an equally teasing chuckle from the stranger before him. “You know for sure already.”

 

Hakyeon laughs sweetly and relents, reoffering his hand. “Alright, Hongbin-ah. Come. Dance with me…”

 

Hongbin instantly becomes ensnared by that voice as their hands reunite, not wanting to lose Hakyeon for a second. Coaxed onto the dancefloor, his hips and movements are being commanded to sway in a motion mimicking that of the man before him.

 

Maybe it’s the universe’s way of telling Hongbin that _this_ is the moment he’s been praying for,  but once they’re bound together on that dancefloor, the music seems to digress into something altogether more slow, more seductive. Hakyeon can almost sense a hesitance from Hongbin’s side as he’s taking those smaller hands into his own, guiding them precisely onto his hips for him to grip onto tightly. Unheard utterances of shyness spill out of Hongbin’s mouth, a little too overcome by the reality of it all, amongst the impassioned fantasies coursing through his mind, amongst _everything_.

 

But _nothing_ can prepare him for the way Hakyeon utters into his ear:

 

“Take more of me…”

 

Hips sway to and fro against the younger man, even feeling the faintest of a grind from Hakyeon’s rear against where he desires it the most and _oh-_ it dawns on him _just_ how much this man wants to fuck with him tonight.

 

His eyes darken at the contact, mouth faltering open. Hongbin groans unabashedly from the friction, even pulling Hakyeon closer to his body and doing precisely as he had been foretold in pulling him animalistically closer, too enthralled with what’s between them to even think twice about everyone going crazy around them, at the show that they’re putting on for their awestruck eyes. His reticence seems all but forgotten because of him.

 

He well and truly loses himself to Hakyeon - thinks he must have drank something through him, because never in all his years of existence has somebody loved him, owned him and captivated him quite like this within a single moment.

 

Perhaps he consumed some sort of renewed sense of vitality through his actions. What it felt like to be adored again through his words. He can’t for the life of him pinpoint what it is, but it’s an indescribable sensation that takes over every one of his once nullened senses, has him ascending beyond clouds in an ecstatic addiction that washes over him in surging, relentless waves of euphoric bliss.

 

Hakyeon gasps as Hongbin grinds back into him, an invigorating warmth emanating between their clothed yet wanton bodies, hot enough to melt away every layer of Hongbin’s hardened cocoon of diffidence. Hungrily, Hongbin reciprocates every one of Hakyeon’s movements. Hands greedily clench themselves around that slender waist in a way that makes Hakyeon clasp at the back of Hongbin’s head for support, whimpering praises that get swallowed up by the coupius sounds of the surveyors surrounding them.

 

Crazed by his lover’s glittering light, Hongbin asks gruffly through gritted teeth:

 

“Why _me_ , hyung _?_ ”

 

Their addictive movements rapidly cease themselves at Hongbin’s words, the older man nearly collapsing back into his rough embrace. A little too spellbound to react, he turns his head around slightly to mouth a ‘ _what_?’, with a look in his eyes that pleads and glimmers of innocence.

 

“Out of everyone in this club, you pick _me_ …Why?”

 

Hakyeon turns around, just about able to register Hongbin’s question as it tickles against his ear. To even his own surprise their faces stand dangerously close, but he can’t resist the opportunity to rake a hand through Hongbin’s hair to pull him further in. He thrives off of his perplexed, sheepish expression at the gesture.

 

“It’s because,” he starts lowly, almost mumbling against his lips, “You might just easily be one of the most _breathtaking_ people I have ever met...”

 

His free arm coils itself around Hongbin’s neck, leaning them in impossibly closer. “And yet… The fact you can’t even _begin_ to see it in yourself, it really pains me…”

 

The raw honesty of his words is petrifying. Hell, he would even argue Hakyeon’s dualistic presence alone was enough to make him feel this way, but this is no doubt heightened by the way he softly caresses his scalp as he speaks to him with such genuineness.

 

It truly unnerves him just how much he understands his heart, those deeply-rooted insecurities that have plagued him for as long as he could recall. Yet he actively chooses to overlook them, forgoes his timid nature to instead push him to his limits in order to awaken a soul that has longed and festered in misery for so long.

 

Only he has been able to reignite it with hope again.

 

“...H-Hakyeon-hyung, I…”

 

“Hongbin-ah,” he whispers gently, somehow audible amongst the roaring clamour of the crowds. “The sight of you alone was enough to strike me down…You are truly shining. You’re a little different, but in the _best_ way. That’s why I chose you.”

 

Behind Hongbin’s eyes, he feels a prickling sensation materialise; the windows to his soul start glistening with a radiant quality - perhaps the one Hakyeon had been able to see from the beginning - for he’s truly at a loss of words, wondering just how somebody as breathtaking yet equally as beautiful on the inside ever took the initiative to pursue him.

 

But he’ll be damned if he sheds a single tear in this room.

 

“And now... I think it’s about time you fall for me, too.”

 

Soft, plump lips graze upon Hongbin’s, and before he knows it they’re kissing each other sweetly, tenderly in spite of the aggression and hunger of their previous movements. His mind runs just as wildly as the erratic bombardment of flashing lights illuminating their little moment.

 

The younger man nips slightly at Hakyeon’s lower lip, causing him to moan into his mouth, giving way to let his tongue begin to roam inside him, cautiously at first. Hongbin’s own hands divert themselves away from his lover’s hips and instead onto Hakyeon’s cheeks to deepen the kiss, faint remnants of the cherry martini being picked up by his palate.

 

But along with it, he picks up the distinctive taste of _Hakyeon_ , a flavour as equally as inviting as it is addictive. God, he could taste him for _hours_.

 

Falling into a moment of time, they eventually withdrawal from each other’s mouths, and Hongbin finally hears the words he’s longed to hear from a suitor’s lips, breathlessly uttered against dampened ones of his own:

 

“Let’s get outta this place, go elsewhere. My place?”

 

 

✽

 

 

Somewhere along the pathway to Hakyeon’s room, clothes are tossed aside and lost carelessly, the couple feverently getting into bed in a fashion akin to a tumultuous waltz.

 

Things certainly don’t die once they get there either, swaying together in a throng of passionate movements - heated, unrehearsed, yet meticulously crafted to perfection, as if they’d spent years together studying every sensitive spot across the other’s body like their favourite lines of a novel.

 

Any sense of  balance is lost in their quake of lovemaking, wherever their eyes happen to look. Beckonings of “love me, babe” fill the room as they claim each other, Hakyeon being the one to initiate things, adoring just how wonderfully abashed the younger feels in this naked, vulnerable state.

 

“You look beautiful like this, you don’t need to worry,” he coos reassuringly, Hongbin already splayed apart and legs resting on either side of Hakyeon, words trickling like honey into his flaming ears. “We don’t have to do this though, if you don’t want to-”

 

“-N-no, I’m sure,” Hongbin replies shakily from their frantic pace moments prior. “The surest I’ve been in all my life. I want this. I want you. I-I just, need a second...”

 

He’s already well-adjusted against Hakyeon’s abdomen, but still feels hesitant to fully let go to this unbridled pleasure. There’s a lot to take in after having been so lonely for so long, beyond the emotional realm.

 

But it’s not long before Hakyeon’s tongue starts swirling against all of the right places and has him whimpering for more.

 

“O-okay, move again. _Please_ , hyung.”

 

Hakyeon doesn’t need to be told twice, eliciting the sweetest moans from the man beneath him who only retaliates by clawing into his back, sheens of sweat covering his face.

 

“Do it for me, baby,” Hongbin pants, Hakyeon gripping his thighs and knowing _exactly_ what he’s doing, understanding just how much his partner craves to be satisfied and satiated: complete and utter release at Hakyeon’s touch.

 

He whines out his high, overwhelming sensations causing spasms to course through his body that only intensify with Hakyeon biting into his shoulder, delivering a delicious shot of pain that nearly makes him cry all over again. This time for very different reasons.

 

It is only when Hakyeon shakily escapes him that Hongbin starts regaining his composure, and even the confidence to return the favour- once he feels energised enough.

 

“I-I need a moment, but my God, I want you hyung…”

 

A weak laugh leaves the other man’s body, now collapsed next to Hongbin’s own heaving frame.

 

“I want you too, in every way Hongbin-ah… But I agree, I’m- _God_ , you were too good. I need a moment to recover.”

 

It’s Hongbin’s turn to giggle now, blushing deeper than he thought was already possible whilst burying his face into his hands.

 

“Old age, huh?” he teases, and Hakyeon’s soon howling along too, swatting him playfully across the chest from the jest.

 

“I can assure you, I’ve still got some energy left in me.”

 

And that he does: with Hongbin's whole body trembling beneath him, Hakyeon complies with each movement of his hips, every grind against him, penetrating deeper into his hot, blushing heart.

 

They’re both thriving in their shared ecstasy, melting, moulding into each other in every single way; screaming into pillows, carving scratches into one another’s skin. They’re practically sober, but thriving off the high of each other’s touch.

 

Of course such feelings transpire beyond just the sex, but Hongbin thinks he knows what love is now, after all this time; never has he had a lover so considerate of his needs, _nothing_ like those assholes that had used him and left him as soon as they’d gotten what they wanted. No, Hakyeon was different. So, so different. He made his standards grow exceptionally high, for he’d fallen for him in every single way.

 

From now on, he vows he’ll call love as Hakyeon’s name. Even in the way he moans it over and over whilst he clenches around him, sending him into overdrive.

 

 

✽

 

 

Sunlight seeps itself through the blinds of Hakyeon’s room like liquid gold, complimenting him with such divinity, such allure that Hongbin truly wonders how he ended up encased in his bedsheets, limbs coiled around him protectively, almost possessively.

 

Hongbin notices a different quality to Hakyeon under the scrutinizing gaze of the sun - one the showcases such warmth and radiance, even with the expressionless face of slumber - he is barely able to breath at the sight of him, be it the basking glow of day or the glittering twilight of night.

 

He doesn’t want the sight to go away, but he realises that there would probably be more fulfillment from waking him up, getting to hear the melodious tone of his voice and perhaps just how strained that is after the mishaps of the evening before.

 

Teasingly, Hongbin wraps an arm around the other man to shake him from his rest.

 

“Mmm… Good morning, Hongbinnie.”

 

Even with the hoarseness of last night’s escapade still ringing raw in his tone, he still sounds so immaculate, so saccharine. So lovable.

 

From appearance alone it seems as if Hongbin woke up with a fallen angel beside him - his features pure and flawless (although he would probably laugh at himself if he revisited just how many bitemarks and hickeys he had left across the rest of him, all from the neck down.)

 

“Mornin’,” he mumbles back groggily, taking in his wonderful scent as his nose is pressed against his bruised neck. Hakyeon blinks rapidly a few times to get his bearings, fully immersed in Hongbin’s delightful gaze, despite the angle. “You’re very cute like this, you know. It’s not healthy this early in the morning.”

 

“...Says _you._ ” Hongbin scoffs back, playfully pushing him away, just to receive an equally as mischievous nudge back. He winces from having one of his many markings being snagged on, but he’s sure he’s done just the same to Hakyeon, so doesn’t feel so bad. “Thank you so much, for last night. It’s… the best I’ve felt in a long time. Truly.”

 

Hakyeon’s smile is beaming.

 

“I’m very glad to hear that. Thank _you_ for such a splendid evening also.”

 

“I hope it’s not the last one we’ll have.”

 

“It certainly won’t be, I can assure you that.”

 

Hongbin’s heart skips a beat or two from those words. He can only beamfully grin back a response, but his crinkled eyes say it all.

 

There’s a slight jolt in Hongbin’s heartbeat at the adorable sight of his newfound lover’s yawning, stretching his limbs out almost obnoxiously from out of the covers. Not a moment later, he slowly sits up, sheets crumbling around his frame as his hands are placed behind him to lift him up from the mattress.

 

Just as he is about to rise, Hongbin’s hand gently clutches Hakyeon’s elevated wrist.

 

“Stay for a little longer,” he murmurs. “It is the weekend, after all.”

 

“...Okay, okay, _fine_ ” Hakyeon faux-whines, rolling eyes dramatically but returning to the bad to nestle deeper into Hongbin’s body.

 

“Oh- just _‘take more of me’_ why don’t you? _”_ Hongbin recites jokingly, “But... I do think I have a better idea.”

 

“Oh yes?” Hakyeon’s interest piques, grinning as he moves closer towards Hongbin’s radiant expression, tracing a thumb across his slightly flustered cheek, across his lips. “And what might that be, hmm?”

 

Hongbin lowers his voice, diverts his lips to the shell of Hakyeon’s blushing hot ear.

 

“ _Try taking my everything_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, dear reader!!
> 
> kudos and/or comments are always appreciated, much love! ♡


End file.
